Conquering Fear
by twimom193
Summary: Bella and her mother where kidnapped by her step-father when she was two. They have lived in a secluded cabin in the woods ever since. When Bella's mom dies and Phil begins to rape Bella. An accident sets her free but can she find help in time. Meanwhile Edward is the high school baseball pitcher who wishes his life had meaning. Well Edward be careful what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

**So I got the writing bug and decided to start a new story! But first a quick update on my daughter for those of you who have read my other story! **

**My five year old daughter Addliegh is CANCER FREE! After Christmas we had surgery to remove the tumor from her liver and she is on the road to a quick recovery! Thank you to all of the people who prayed for her health and safety. My husband and I cannot thank you enough!**

**Now onto the story!**

Conquering Fear

Fear is a four letter word. To most people in this world fear has little meaning, like making sure you check under your bed for monster or being extra careful while driving out of fear of an accident. But to few people fear is an real, its that gut wrenching feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. To those few unlucky people, they would do anything to stop that feeling of total helplessness. I am one of those people.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 17 Years old. Most kids my age are in high school, going to parties, finding there first loves... Not me. You see when when I was two my step-father Phil kidnapped my mother and I and took us to a tiny cabin in the woods right off the trails of Forks, Washington. I dont remember going there or what happend but my mother told me that Phil was in trouble so he felt we needed to go into hiding. Coward right? So anyway he took us from our home in Pheonix and fled. Growing up I never left the cabin, Phil would bring us food and fire wood and that was it we just survived until two years ago. My mother became seriously ill and no matter how much I begged and cried Phil wouldnt go get help. Once she got worse so badly that she could hardly breathe Phil took her out of the house and told me to stay put, he said he was putting her out of misery. I was so distraught at the thought of being in the woods alone with out my mother that I listened. I had know idea that putting her out of her miser meant burying her while she was still alive...

But life goes on right... atleast thats what Phil. I didnt time to mourn my loss because the day after she died I became her. To Phil I was new house cleaner, the new dinner cooker, and his new wife. I was 15 and half the first night he climbed into my cot and raped me. But hey life goes on right? The rapings became a normal occurrence, every few nights just to get his fill. That went for about a year and a half until a few days when Phil had an accident. One slip in the snow, one miss step and just like that my troubles were gone. Or so I thought. I tried to get out as fast as I could to find help. No not for Phil for me.

Because Im pregnant.

With my dead step-fathers baby.

And I started labor this morning.

Trying to run for help in a snow covered forest when you've never been outside in 15 odd years is a bitch. Having contractions every five minutes just adds to the agony. But after walking for about an hour I see a house, a huge white house on the river, hopefully someone is there who can help me.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. I bet you all can take a wild guess as to who lives in the big white house!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2EPOV:**

"Hello my sweet boy. How was school today?" my mother Esme asked as I walked into the kitchen from baseball practice.

"School was school mom. It never changes." I chuckle as I snag a cookie from the cooling wrack, only to have my hand swatted.

"Save some for your brother and sister. Are Jasper and Rose coming over?" she asks, laughing.

"I don't know. I left right after practice while they were still making out," I say while pretending to gag. My mother laughs harder and shoos me out of the kitchen, telling me dinner will be ready at 6:30.

Once up in my room I lay in bed. I can hear my brother Emmett and sister Alice come barging in with their significant others Rosalie and Jasper. I have come to just ignore them and their lovey dovey tendencies,not trying to be pussy or anything but it hurts to see them happy and inlove. I'll admit that I am jealous! The only relationship I have every had was with Jessica Stanely and she cheated on me with three guys who I thought were my best friends. To top it off I caught them having some kind of orgy in the Biology class room. Nothing says "Its over" like seeing your girlfriend of two years sandwiched between to of your fellow baseball players while sucking the quarter backs dick. Thank god I never slept with her! I think thats the only time I have ever thanked my parents for strict rules.

But that was three months ago and honestly Im over it. We just pretend like it was just a break up, because Im not one to hit a girl.

"Edward! Dinners ready!" I hear my 16 year old sister call up the stairs effectively stopping my thoughts.

"So I was thinking we should take a vacation for Christmas break. Hmmm. Maybe go to the cabin in Aspen? Ofcourse Rose and Jasper can come as long as its ok with thier parents," My father tells us as we dig into my mothers delicious spaghetti.

"I think thats a wonderful idea hunni! I've been wanting to go to the cabin for a while now," My mother exclaims and suddenly her, Ali and Rose are talking one hundred miles a minute about decorating and Christmas dinner in Aspen. Even though its only the first week of December.

"So Edward how was baseball? I know practice just started but how do you think the season is gonna go?"

"Uhm it feels good. Ya know? To be back. Especially after everything thats happen, I feel like I can finally relieve some stress. The good old fashion way." I tell my father while looking at the window. Thats when I see it the figure of a small person standing not to deep past the line of trees that surround our home. What on earth could that be?

"Im gonna go get some fresh air," I say as I get up and walk outside. I doubt they even noticed I left because everyone was talking amongst themselves.

As I neared the figure I could see that it was actually a young girl, who I immidiatley noticed was heavily pregnant. She was hunched over wearing a dress that looks like she just stepped out of an amish community and I could hear her whimpering.

"Are- are you ok?" I ask shivering from the snow. Her head snaps up to mine... wow she is beautiful. Long curly chestnut hair, heart shaped face, and those big brown eyes that looked like she has seen way more than a young girl her age should have.

"I I I'm in labor. Please help me I dont know where I am. Im scared," she whimpers while trying to hold back tears. I can see she is in pain so I pick her up in my arms and begin carrying her to my house.

"Whats your name? Im Edward Cullen"

"Isabella" she answers quietly while clinging to my shirt.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen"

I didnt question her further. She was freezing that I could plainly see. I know some may think I am crazy, that she could be a serial killer or some run away criminal but she looks so helpless, so scared and in pain that I couldnt not do anything. As I run through the doors of my house all eyes turn on us and all I can think is "Oh shit is this really happening" but my thoughts are interupted when Bella screams and clutches her stomach. I know we have to do something fast!

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Edward, son, whats going on?" my father asks as he quickly ushers me into the living room where I set Bella down on the couch. She was still clinging to me so I sit beside her and held her hand as I try to explain.

"Dad I found her outside in the woods. She was freezing and holding her stomach! Please you have to do something," I plead.

"Ok son. Just let me get to the bottom of this." he says as he shoos everyone but my mother and comes stoop done infront of Bella. She looks terrfied and clings to me harder burying her face in my chest.

"Its ok Im not gonna hurt you. Can you tell me your name and where you came from? Your family?" my father asks her. She looks up at me as if making sure its alright and only after I nod she quietly answers my father.

"My name is Isabella Swan, Im seventeen. My my step father he took my mom and I to a cabin when I was a baby and I havent been out since. After my mo mom died two years ago Phil said I needed to be his wife so he raped me. I got pregnant" she sobs while clutching her somach. I can hear my mother gasp and begin to silently sob while I m trying to keep my anger in check. I want to kill this Phil guy. How could he hurt this beautiful girl?

"Where is Phil? Your step-father?" my father asks her while trying to keep himself in check.

"He fell down the a snow bank this morning. I think he is dead, so I ran. But I was in labor and I found your house. Please help me. My my baby please dont hurt her," she sobs.

My father sighs before looking up to me. "Take her to my office. Your mother and I will be right behind you."

I quickly carry Bella up the stairs and to his office but before I can lay her on the doctors label her water break and she freaks out.

"Whats happening?!" she screaches and grabs at her round belly. Right then my father and mother come barging in.

"Her water broke. We need to get her undressed and on that table. Edward you can go with the others now your mother and I can handle it from hear." he says while gathering his stuff.

"No! Im staying with her. She doesnt trust you two! Please dad let me stay. Please?" I beg. I cant leave her I have to make sure she is alright.

"Ok but stay by her head" he orders and explains to Bella that he needs her to stay still so he can check on the baby. She complies while gripping my hand and whimpering when he starts to touch her.

"Dad your hurting her! Stop!" I scream.

"Edward your father is trying to see how far along she is! Now be quiet and let him work," my mom scolds me and I shut up.

"Ten centimeters and the baby is right there. Ok Isabella I need you to push down ok. Push your baby out," dad tells her and she does. We push for about ten minutes and in between Bella screaming and crying, a miracle happen. I know corny right? But really it was! All of a sudden this tiny baby is in my fathers hands screaming which is supposed to be a good sign.

"Its a girl," he says while handing the baby to my mother who takes her to the other side of the room to clean her up.

"Where are you taking her? Please dont take my baby! I can take of her I promise! Please just give her to me," Bella sobs while desperately reaching for her child.

"My wife is just cleaning her up, my child. Now you lay back and rest we will bring her to in just a minute I want to check her vitals," My father says soothingly, while looking at her. In that moment I know what he sees because its what I see. A broken little girl who hasnt even begun to live her life. Someone who needs help and a loving family. And I know just the right one.

"Edward we got it from here. Why dont you go and set up the guest room for Bella? And get Jasper and Emmett to bring down one of the cribs from the attack. It seems that we are going to have an indefinite house guests or two," he says dismissively. I look to Bella who is sleeping probably due to being worn out and slowly walk out of the room. Only to be bombarded with questions.

"What is going on?"

"Is she ok?"

"The baby?"

"Dear lord Edward why do you attract so much craziness?"

I glare at them and say, "We need to set up the guest room for Bella and the baby. Guys can you go get a crib from the attack. Alice your about Bella's size would you mind lending her some clothes just until we can get her some? And Rose could you possibly run to the store to get some diapers, formula, and other things babies need?" I hand her my credit card with pleading eyes.

They all mumble in agreement before walking off and thankfully not questioning me further. My head is spinning while I walk to the guest room which is conveniently right across from mine. What if I hadn't seen her? Would she have came to the house? I try not to worry about the what ifs though because I feel this strong need to protect her and that little baby, from everything and everyone. I just hope my family is on the same page as me... She needs us.

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

EPOV-

Still sleeping. Bella has been asleep since last night and Im starting to worry. My dad said her brain is just resting I mean if I was locked away in a cabin for 15 years, raped by my step dad and just had his baby in a strangers home after escaping my brain would want rest to. Right? I just wish she would wake up. I want so badly to talk to her, get to know her, tell her everything is ok.

Im broken out of my thoughts when the baby begins to cry. The baby. Thats what we call her until Bella gives her a proper name that is. She really is beautiful. With her mothers chestnut hair, a lot of it, and those big dark eyes. I hope she looks nothing like that monster, it would kill Bella if she did. I have been taking care of her all night. Feedings her is just the cutest thing, she holds your finger and stares up at you with that sweet little face. I'll admit I've been hogging her I just dont want to pass her around when Bella hasnt even truly met her yet.

"Hmmm," I hear as I turn to see Bella waking up. She does this cute little yawn and stretch thing while I walk up and sit on the bed.

"Goodmorning," I say quietly, she looks at me startled then her eyes dart to the little pink bundle in my arms. She gasps and reaches for her stomach.

"My baby," she whispers.

"She is right here," I tell her as I slowly hand the baby over to her. She holds her close to her chest and kisses her head as she starts to cry silently.

"Hey hey she is fine. Perfectly healthy and so are you," I tell her as I rub her arm trying to calm her down.

"Really?" she asks as she looks up at me. Those big brown eyes silently asking me for the truth.

"I promise. You both are truly lucky. My dad says that you should be up and running in a few days and little baby here has a clean bill of health," I say smiling.

"Katherine" she whispers.

"What?"

"Her name is Katherine. Katherine Elena Swan." she says while smiling at her baby.

"Thats beautiful," I tell her.

She smiles at me then bites her lip and looks away. "Whats gonna happen to us?" she whispers. I dont know if she ment for me to hear it or if she was asking herself.

"Bella. My parents said you can stay here for as long as you need too," I say slowly as her head snaps back to meet my gaze. "We would never just throw you and Katherine out on the street."

"Why are you all being so nice to me? To us?"

"Bella from the time I saw you in that forest I feel the need to protect you. I dont want anything to happen to you or baby Katherine," I whisper to her.

"Thank you"

I smile and slowly kiss her for head, "No problem"

"Knock Knock" my father says as he and my mom walk into the room. Bella's eyes widen and she clutched Katherine a little tighter.

"Its ok Bella. This is my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme. They delivered the baby last night and checked over you and Katherine," I tell her and she relaxes noticeably.

"Katherine?" my mom questions.

"Yes. Katherine Elena Swan. Bella named her when she woke up," I tell them.

"Thats a beautiful name," mom says as she comes to sit next to Bella. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore."

"Well that is to be expected since you just gave birth," my dad chuckles as he walks over to us. "Would you let me check you?" he asks her slowly.

Bella looks uncertain but after a few seconds she nods her head. She reluctently gives me the baby and my mother and I walk out to give her some privacy.

BPOV-

"Im just gonna check your stitches," the man, Carlisle I think Edward said his name is, says.

"Stitches? Why did I need stitches?" I question in a panic.

"When you gave birth you tore just a little. Only three stitches and they should disolve within a week. You just need to take it easy ok?" he says while checking me. Its a little uncomfortable and I try not to think of the way Phil used to touch me because I know its different but he notices when I tense up.

"Relax Bella. Im not gonna hurt you," he says and I try to listen and relax a little. "There all done. Everything looks good like I said you'll be back to new in as little as a week."

"Thank you," I whisper while looking at the window. Suddenly embarrassed that this man I barely know has seen so much of me.

"Hey," he says as he turns my head to face him. He truly is cute like his son. I wonder if the whole family has those devastatingly good looks. "Its my job as a doctor and a father to help you."

I start to tear up and crawl into his lap and sob quietly into his chest.

"Thank you so much for saving me and my baby."

"Well your very welcome but I think you have my son to thank more than me. He is the one who found you and brought you here," he tells me while rubbing my back. I nod into his chest.

"I know but you are letting me stay here," I whisper.

"Well we will talk about that this evening but I nor my wife would ever just through you out especially with a baby."

"Ahem" we look up to see his wife, Esme? standing in the doorway. I quickly move off her husband.

"Im sorry"

"No no dear dont be sorry, sometimes we all need some comfort. Now why dont you come downstairs and meet the rest of the family. Oh and eat something Im sure you must be starving," she says warmly and as if on cue my stomach growls so loud I blush. They both chuckle and she helps me out of bed. We make our way down the stairs and Im suddenly face to face with about 4 people I dont know.

"Bella this is our other son and daughter, Emmett and Alice. Emmett is 18 and Alice is 16, and this is their boyfriend and girlfriend Jasper and Rosalie. You already know Edward," Esme says pointing to each person. I smile and wave a bit as Edward walks over to me and hands me my baby. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into him. I relish in his warmth as I look at his siblings waiting for them to say something anything but the look on thier faces tell me I might not be as welcomed here as I thought.

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	5. Chapter 5

5

BPOV-

Silence. Its all I hear. I feel like I am holding my breathe waiting for one of them to say hi or smile, at least acknowledge that Im here. What if their other kids dont like me? Are they gonna make me leave? What will happen to Katherine and I? I Should have stayed at the cabin.

"No Bella you should not have. You did the right thing trying to find help," Edward says glaring at his siblings and friends.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you did Bella," he whispers.

"Oh," I whisper.

The little pixie girl, Alice, I think steps forward slightly and holds out her hand. "Hi I'm Alice."

"Hi," I say while shaking her hand slightly. The others make no effort to move so we just stand there silently waiting.

"Well dinner is ready so lets all go eat. Bella I hope you like pot roast?" she says while looking at me. Pot roast? What on earth is that?

"Oh Ive never had that... but Im sure its delicious Mrs. Cullen," I say politely as Edward leads me into the kitchen. We all sit down at the table and Carlisle starts passing around the food.

"Please dear call me Esme or mama Cullen like the others do," she says. I smile and nod as Edward starts to fill my plate, with a lot of food might I add.

"Wow Edward who are you feeding! An army?," I giggle. He chuckles and passes the potatoes on to his mom.

"Well I didnt know how hungry you were," he says as he puts some of the pot roast on my plate. It looks delicious and smells even better.

"So what do you eat in the woods?" the brother asks with his mouth full of food.

"Emmett dont be so disrespectful!" Esme scolds. "Bella you dont need to answer that sweetie. Excuse my buffoon son."

"Oh no its ok Esme and to answer your question we have a garden. My mother planted a garden when I was younger and taught me how to tend it so we got our fruits and vegetables from there. Then uhm sometimes uh Phil he would get us some meat but not often," I say ending on a quiet note. It makes my stomach turn to talk about Phil with others, I mean I havent been around other people for well in forever.

They all nod and go back to eating. The pot roast is amazing and her potatoes are to die for. I finish my entire plate and am stuffed when Katherine starts to cry.

"She is probably hungry," Edward says as he gets up and walks into the kitchen, he comes out with a bottle and takes Katherine to feed her. I eat a little of the apple pie Esme has made for desert while he does. Its so sweet seeing him with her, he dotes over her every move and sound. He will be an amazing father someday.

"So Bella since you will be staying with us indefinitely I think we should sign you up for school. Next semester ofcourse," Carlisle say to me.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to a real school," I say excitedly and its true. My mother was a high school teacher and taught me a lot of stuff through out the years. Sometimes Phil would even get us some notebooks and pencils when he would go on his little "trips".

"Thats wonderful! Ofcourse the school will probably have to test you and you may not be with your age kids," he says sympathetically.

"Well my mother was a High School teacher before we left and she taught me so much through out the years. Then when she died I kept her books and kinda taught myself," I tell them.

"Thats amazing Bella! How far did your education go?" Esme gushes.

"Well you cant really measure like english but in math I learned a little calculus and I was reading the chemistry books up until a couple days ago," I say with a smile. You could say I am proud of myself for continuing my education after mom died but I always had hope I would get out of that cabin.

"Well thats wonderful! I will call the principal on Monday and set up a meeting for the three of us," he says while smiling at me. I look around the table to see that everyone has left except for Edward, Katherine, his parents and I.

"Bella tell me if Im and over stepping any boundaries here but do you have any idea who your real father is...?" Esme asks.

"I don't remember him or know why my mother and him split. All I know is his name..." I say.

"That is...?" Edward hedges while burping the baby.

"Charlie Swan"

"The police chief?!"

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

EPOV-

I could see Bella's faca go blank after we said that. I mean what are the odds that her biological father is this tiny towns police chief? How many Charlie Swans could there be in the world?

"Our chief of police here in Forks. His name is Charlie Swan, but I mean what are the odds that he is your father?" my father tells her.

"Well no matter what. We are gonna try to find your dad. OK?" I tell her as she nods and smiles slightly at me.

"Thank you," she whispers and yawns.

"I think you should go up to your room, take a shower, and go to bed, dear. Its been a long day," my mom says as she hugs Bella. I see Bella tense for about a second before she relaxes and hugs her back. "I will take Katherine and get her ready for bed. Dont you worry about a thing ok?" My mom takes the baby from Bella and walks into the living room as I lead Bella up the stairs and into her room.

"The bathroom is through here." I tell her as I show her around. "We got you some strawberry shampoo and other girly stuff for your shower. Dad says no baths until your healed and uhm try not to get your uhhh stitches wet."

"Ok" she says, blushing.

"Ive laid out a nightgown for you so you can be comfortable." she just keeps nodding and blushing when I realize that Im still standing in the bathroom with her. "Oh yeah uhm I'll be in your room."

I can hear her giggling as I close the door and make my way to sit on her bed. I chuckle silently to myself and shake my head what is this girl doing to me. As I lay back on her bed a thousand possibilities for me and Bella flash through my mind. I dont understand how I can feel so strongly about someone I just met. She enchants me with everything she does and didnt the dark parts of her life. But what kind of future could we have. Am I willing to get attatched to a girl with a baby and more problems to than I can count? If Im being honest it scares the shit outta me but what scares me more is the thought of her not being here. I dont think I can live without her...

"Edward?" I hear her voice pull me out of my thoughts and look over to see her standing there watching me. Dressed in that cute night gown that Alice picked out for her. Nothing about this night gown is risqué and I mean NOTHING. Its dark blue and long with sleeves and is trimmed in cream lace, honestly it looks like something a five year old should wear but on Bella... wow she is beautiful.

"Hey! Did you have a nice shower?" I ask as I sit up and pat the bed onside of me. She hesitantly moves to the bed and sits down but I can see she is tense. "Im not gonna hurt you Bella?"

"I know that," she whispers. "I just dont now how to act around you. I dont know how long I'll be here and I dont want to become attatched." She admits when she looks away from me.

"Why would you say that?"

"What?"

"That you dont know how long your gonna be here?" I question.

"Edward I dont think your siblings or friends like me... How long will it be before your parents realize that I am nothing but a nuisance? I mean Im a 17 year old run away with a slew of problems. Add Katherine to that and Im just afraid of whats gonna happen to us is all." she says while tearing up.

"Hey come here," I say as I pull her to me. "I would never let my parents throw you out. You are safe here with us and we love Katherine, she is like a ray of sunshine for us. So I dont want you to worry about any of that ok?"

She nods and cuddles into me as I wrap my arms around her. After a few minutes she falls asleep so I set the baby monitor and take the other receiver with me an head downstairs. Where I find my family in the living room. I take Katherine from my mom and settle on the sofa when there is a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I ask as my father makes his way to the door.

"Chief Swan thank you for coming over on such short notice," I can hear my father say as he leads the chief into the living room.

"No problem Dr. Cullen. Im sure it must be important or you wouldnt have called me to come..." Charlie's voice wavers off as he sees Katherine in my arms. "Bella..." he whispers as he makes his way over to me, his eyes trained on the baby.

"No Charlie this is Katherine." I tell him.

"My god she looks just like.."

"Just like who Charlie?" My mom questions.

"My daughter Bella," he says. "But I havent seen Bella since the day she was born. My wife at the time ran away from the hospital with her. I could never find them, its like they dissapered."

My father comes over and sits next to my mom as they look at Charlie. I know they are about to tell him about my angel upstairs. I just hope he doesn't try to take her away.

"Charlie, last night we got an unexpected visitor last night," my father begins and Charlie looks at him. "We were eating dinner when Edward saw someone standing in the woods and when he went to investigate he found a young girl, heavily pregnant and about to give birth. He brought her inside and we delivered her baby she is now upstairs sleeping."

Charlie looks confused, "What does that have to do with me, Carlilse? Do you need me to call child services for you? How old is she?"

"She is 17 years old and her name, so she says, is Isabella Marie Swan." My mom says and we all look to see the shock and realization flash across Charlie's face as he looks back at Katherine.

"My Bella?" he whispers and looks toward the stairs. I know he will want to see her but he has to know about her first. I dont want him to be hurt when she freaks out. Which she probably will I mean considering what the last "father she had did to her. Would you blame the girl?

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	7. Chapter 7

7

EPOV-

"So can I go see her?" Charlie asked, excitedly. I give my father a pointed look that says tell him first and thankfully he understands.

"First can we explain to you how she came to be here in this place. Then Edward will go see if she is ok with meeting you tonight ok?" dad says. I can see Charlie getting mad so I quickly jump in.

"Charlie, Bella has been through a lot in her life and right now she doesn't trust many people... men especially. I don't understand why but she trust me, with herself and with Katherine. So please let my dad explain and then I will go up and talk to her, granted she is asleep so thats if she gets up, she was very tired when I brought her up," I say carefully as trying not to piss him off more. Luckily, he understands and nods for my father to begin. I brace myself for this because I hate hearing all the things that happen to her. It makes my blood boil.

"As you have said your wife left with Bella just hours after she was born. I dont know for sure what happen after. All we know is what Bella was able to tell us..." he trails off.

"Which is?" Charlie pushes but before my dad can respond mom chimes in.

"Charlie some of the things that Bella has been through are horrific. Things a father never wants to hear when they happen to any young girl much less theirs so please brace yourself," mom says while placing a hand on his. Charlie nods so dad continues.

"When Bella was two years old her mother was involved with another man by the name of Phil. Bella says that he got into some trouble with the law and took her and her mother to a cabin up here in the woods where they have lived secludedly for the past 15 years. Bella and her mother weren't allowed to leave the cabin, Phil would bring them what they needed to survive. When Bella was 15 your wife became ill and after Phil refused to get her outside help she unfortunately passed away." By this time Charlie was crying silently but my dad continues. "After your wife passed away Phil forced Bella to be his new wife.. he - he raped her repeatedly and she became pregnant. Hence Katherine"

Charlie is now livid when he screams, "Where is he? Where is that son of a bitch? I'll kill him." he rants when suddenly he falls to the floor sobbing. "Oh god my little girl. My princess.."

"He is dead Charlie. Bella said yesterday he fell down the snow bank and died, thats when she left on foot to find help for her and the baby."

"Is she ok?" he whimpers.

"They are both physically healthy. Bella may have some emotional problems but the only ones that have surfaced so far is her aversion to men and a little bit of shyness but that is to be expected after being secluded for over 15 years. She was scared of us at first but now she has grown to trust us, Edward the most." dad says as he pats Charlie's back.

"I want to meet her. Please?" he begs while looking at me. "I just want to see she is ok. If she doesnt want me around I will leave but I have to know she is alive and well. Please?"

"Ofcourse chief. I'll go see if she will wake just wait here until I call for you," I say getting up, he nods and I walk up the stairs to Bella's room. After placing a now asleep Katherine in her crib I walk over to the bed and sit down. There she is sleeping so peacefully, silently I ask myself if this was the right thing? Calling her father into this so soon. But I want her to know that their are people in this world she can trust, other than me.

"Bella, honey can you get up?" I ask quietly while caressing her cheek. She jolts awake and backs away from me before realizing who I am.

"Oh its you.. sorry," she mumbles and scoots back towards me. "Where is Katherine?"

"Its ok I shouldn't have frightened you and she is asleep in her crib, all warm and bundled up," I say, smiling at her. She smiles back at me but then looks confused.

"Then why did you wake me? Is everything ok?" she asks. I slowly brush a curl outta her face before answering.

"We called Charlie Swan, our chief of police. You know the one who we thought might be your dad," she nods. "Well he came over and the minute he saw Katherine he he called her Bella. When we asked why he would say that he answered that he once had a daughter and she looked exactly like Katherine when she was a baby. Sadly his then wife ran away from the hospital and he could never find them. He says her name is Isabella Marie Swan... same as yours."

She shakes her head, " My mom told me that my dad never came to pick us up from the hospital, that he left us stranded and so she took me to Phoenix. She said he never wanted me..." she looks down and I see the tears start to fall.

"I know how we can find out if he is telling the truth. If you want? but Bella there is no pressure we can do this tomorrow or next week. The ball is in your court," I tell her. I don't want to tell her she shouldn't meet him but I want her to know she can take her time she doesn't need to overwhelm herself.

"How can we know?" She asks timidly.

"What is your mothers name?"

I head back downstairs to see that my ungrateful siblings have retired to their room, leaving my parents and the chief on the living room.

"Well?' Charlie asks while nervously twisting the wedding band he is still wearing.

"Bella says that her mother told her that her father never came for them at the hospital. He never wanted her and so she left and took Bella to Phoenix," I say.

"She was lying, I swear! I always wanted Bella. For gods sake her nursery is still in my house. Untouched from the day we set it up!" he screams while sobbing.

"Charlie I dont know what happen between you and your wife but there is a way we can tell if your wife and Bella's mom are the same people.." I say.

"How?"

"Whats your wife's name? First and Maiden? if it matches what Bella just told me she is willing to meet you." I tell him.

"Renee Higginbothem"

BPOV-

My father. My mother always told me he didn't love me. That he wasn't worth our breathe and she only ever told me his name. Now there is a man here that is claiming he is my father! And that my baby looks just like me? My mind is turning with thoughts and my stomach is twisting in nervousness. How could this happen to me? Yesterday I had nothing. I thought I was gonna die and my baby would be left alone. Now I am in this beautiful home with people who care, a boy who dotes on me and my daughter like we mean the world to him, and some man who says he is my father.

"Bella can we come in?" I hear Edward call from outside my door. I tell him yes and nervously watch him walk in but he isn't alone. Behind him is a man, kinda tall and stocky, in a police uniform. He looks as nervous as I feel as he looks around the room and gasps when his eyes land on mine. Wow we really do look alike. I finally know where my eyes and hair come from. Could this really be my daddy?

"Bella this is Charlie Swan, the police chief I was telling you about," Edward says as he sits next to me. Charlie steps forward and little and mumbles something that sounds like "Its really you". We don't say anything from a couple minutes before he speaks up.

"Hello Bella. Its so nice to finally meet you," he says with tears in his eyes.

"Hi." I smiles, "Are you really my father?"

"I think so sweetie I think so," he sobs and all of a sudden I feel the need to hug him. So thats what I do. I wrap him in a hug and cry with him because he is my dad. I just know it!

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	8. Chapter 8

8

EPOV-

Its been about three weeks since that faithful day I found Bella in the woods. Since then Bella has flourished! She is hardly shy anymore and when we go out in public she actually talks to people and doesn't just hide behind me and the stroller like the first couple times. I say its because of Dr. Sherry, her therapist, about a week after Bella got here she had horrible nightmare and was afraid of everyone the next day. It was like everything caught up with her and she broke. After that my mother called an old friend and got Bella an appointment and she has truly been getting better.

Her relationship with her father is mending, he comes over as much as he can to spend time with both Bella and Katherine. My parents convinced him that it would be best for Bella and the baby to stay with us as she is used to us and might not react well to living with just him. Plus when we start school in January my mom will be watching Katherine so its better if everything is here. Thats right Bella is starting school! After a long conversation with our principle and a couple test on Bella's part we found out that Bella is just a smudge, like .01 points away from an average junior but instead of holding her back Mr. Collin said that as long as she kept up and past the exams she could be a senior with us. Best part is he gave her my exact schedule so she would be comfortable and I get to be with her all day.

"Edward!" I hear Bella scream from her room, I quickly run up the stairs in panic only to be met with her giant smile when I run in.

"Bella! Whats wrong!?" I ask panicked and confused.

"Come see Katherine! I think she is smiling for real this time," she exclaims as she pulls me to the crib.

"You sure its not gas again," I chuckles at her and she hits me. Last week she got all excited that the baby was smiling when we realized she just had some gas. I will never get the horrifying look on Bella's face when Katherine let out a fart louder that Emmett's!

"Im positive! Look for yourself," she says as she leans over the crib. I quickly grab the camcorder from the changing table that we keep on hand to video Katherine's every move and turn back to Bella.

"Its on."

"Hello baby. Hi its mommy! Can you smile for me? Please," she coos at the two week old who is just staring at her. I love seeing Bella like this. So happy and carefree and enjoying every moment of her new babies life. "Edward look she is doing it!" Bella squeals and all be damned Katherine has the biggest smile on her face as she looks up at us.

"Thats amazing," I tell her.

"I know," she whispers as she picks her up and cuddles the baby to her chest. "Mommy and Edward love you so much princess." she whispers to her.

I smile, take them both into my arms, and sit on the rocking chair. As I rock them back and forth Bella lays her head on my chest as we watch Katherine slowly fall sleep in her arms.

"I love you both Bella not just her. I don't know what I would be doing if your hadn't stumbled into my life, but I never want to know," I whisper to her. She looks up and gives me the most blinding smile.

"I love you too. Thank you for saving us, for everything," she says then kisses my cheek and gets up to put the baby in the crib then turns to me. "You want some lunch?"

"Yeah lets grab a bite before she gets up," I say as I take her hand and lead her downstairs. Holding her hand feels amazing and I wish we could do more, be like a real couple if we were even a couple but I understand we can't. Im willing to wait for her to be totally comfortable no matter how long it takes. I remember the conversation we had about this about a week ago...

_"Hey Bells. Did you have a good day," I ask her as she walks into her room. My mom, Bella, and Alice went christmas shopping today so they left me in charge of Katherine for a couple hours._

_"Yea your mom said she is almost done. We got a couple things for Katherine too, some little toys and lots of clothes. I felt bad because I couldn't pay for it all even though my dad gave me some money to go shopping," she says looking down._

_"Hey don't feel bad, believe me my mom loves being able to spoil Katherine," I say and pull her to me._

_"I just feel like Im taking advantage of you all. I mean you never go out with your friends. You go to school then practice and come right back here to see Katherine.." she starts._

_"And you. I come home to see you Bella I like being with you!" _

_"But I cant be what you want right now Edward. You deserve and real girlfriend who can kiss you and be with you in ways I cant! Not yet, anyways," she whispers._

_"Bella that doesn't matter to me. I will wait for you to be ready and comfortable, that is if you want me too?" I ask suddenly unsure of myself._

_"I would love that," she says quietly and snuggles into me. For now this is what we do, snuggle, and I love it. Its better than I imagine sex would be, its intimate and shows how much she trust me. For now believe it or not this is all I need._

"Hey guys dad just took some burgers off the grill. Better grab one because Emmett is on his third," my sister giggles and we all look at my brother who is stuffing his face. My siblings have warmed up to Bella as well in the past weeks, Emmett now thinks of her as a baby sister and Alice has a new best friend. I think they both had apprehension toward Bella in the beginning with all that she had been through but they have since apologized for their bratty behavior. Jasper has warmed up too but Rose is still a bitch of course she always has been what is new.

Bella goes sit by Ali while I fix our lunch when my mother and father walk in.

"Bella we got the stuff in today," my father says while sitting next to Bella as I hand her the food.

"Really?"

"Yep its all here," he says as he opens the big yellow envelope and pulls everything out. After all was said and done, after we made sure both girls were happy and healthy we had to make sure Bella had all the legal documents we needed to start school and her knew life. So Charlie gave my dad permission to request her birth certificate, social security card, and all that important stuff. We got Bella emancipated from Charlie's care from the help of our family lawyer, Jenks. Now she is free to live where she wants, which is thankfully with us. Everything is starting to fall into place.

Oh and did I forget to mention... my brothers and I found the cabin Bella lived in. We also found that assholes body I wanted to throw it in the river but my brother said we should call the police and not cause more problems. Jenks said the police would take care of it and we were able to save some old Polaroid pics Bella's mom must have taken of Bella when she was young. Which she loved and thanked us for immensely.

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. The first Christmas Bella will ever truly be able to enjoy and Im gonna make sure its perfect. No matter what I have to do.

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	9. Chapter 9

9

BPOV-

Christmas eve at the Cullen's is crazy, but so much fun. Its only 12 in the afternoon and we have already decorated the tree, ate a huge breakfast, and now we are about to start baking cookies for "Santa".

"So did you guys do anything for christmas at the cabin?" alice asks me as I set Kate down in her bouncy seat next to us.

"Uhm before my mom died we would get a big tree branch from outside and decorate is with paper ornaments we made and kept through the years. We would also sing Christmas carols too me while we decorated. I never got you know presents or anything but it was nice and out of the normal everyday boredom. I used to sit infront of the tree all day until they would drag me to bed," I chuckle at the memory of my mother telling me I would turn into a zombie if I didnt stop staring then Phil would pretend he was one to scare me, but we would always end up laughing.

"Thats beautiful Bella, some memories stick with us forever and that is definatley one I would hold onto," Esme says, smiling at me.

"You mean that that man let you do stuff like that?" Emmett asked.

"Phil... he wasnt always bad or malevilant. Im not saying what he did to me was right but he honestly wasnt a bad guy before my mother died. Ofcourse he never let us leave but he also never let us starve. If it werent for him getting us food and fire would, water even my mother and I would have perished a long time ago. I remember when I was little we would play hide and seek in the house or silly little games he would make up. After my mom died was when he snapped.." I whisper the last part and tend to Katherine who spit her paci out.

"Is that why your not so upset about it all," alice asks quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"There this girl at school that got uhm raped by her uncle and, though now with intense therapy she is better, before you couldnt talk to her. Look at her. She would freak out when anybody god forbid a boy even stepped near her. It took almost a year for her to stop being afraid of everyone. But you just act like it never happend, like Katherine is Edwards child and you've lived with us forever..." she trails and looks at me, biting her lip as if she knows she crossed a line or went to far.

"The first time it happend... I was a mess. I cried for days and wouldnt eat, sleep, or even talk. Phil broke down after he did it and told me how sorry he was that he never ment to hurt me... I actually found comfort in him because he was all I had. He could have killed me. Buried me in the snow with my mother but he didnt and for that I was grateful to him because death scared me more than him taking me when he wanted. After a while I just didnt think about it, when he did, I just spaced out.. pretended like I wasnt there. I guess thats why Im not a emotional or freak out at the drop of a pen. It was normal for me and for him. I didnt like it! God no I mean no body likes it when they forced do something they dont want to do but he never hurt me. I just did my duties like he asked and I stayed alive," I shrug. "Now enough with the heavy. Lets decorate some cookies! Esme they smell amazing." I tell her.

Edward hugs me gently from behind and whispers, " You are amazing Isabella. An amazing mother, an amazing friend, and just an amazing soul. You make me feel weak when I think about all you have over come.." he kisses the side of my face and whipsers he loves me before sitting next to me. I smile over at him as we begin to decorate cookies for Carlisle's fellow doctors and our nieghbors. My dad arrives with Carlilse about an hour later and they take the boys outside to put up some lights as us girls clean up and make them some hot cocoa. I cant wait to give Edward his gift tonight, I just hope he likes it...

**Please Review and Tell Me What Y'all Think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing! Just my original ideas! :)**

10

EPOV-

"Ok this one is for Bella," my dad says as he hands Bella yet another present. Her eyes light up again as she tears through the paper to find a set of silk blue pajamas that have to be from my sister.

"Do you like them?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat. "I have a pair in pink! They are the most comfortable thing you will ever sleep in."

"I love them. Thanks Alice," Bella says as she hugs her slightly then places the PJ's in her growing pile. So far she has gotten a kindle from her father, An Iphone with all the trimmings from my parents, her pajama's ofcourse, and some workout clothes from Emmett. Go Figure.

After we exchange all the presents that arent from Santa. Yes, our parents still leave out gifts on Christmas from Santa even thought we are 18, 17, and 16 respectively. I guess we should really start getting back into the spirit now that Katherine is here. Cookies and hot cocoa are giving out and we all sit around the fire just enjoying eachothers company until Katherine gets tired and we decide to get her ready for bed.

"I thought maybe we could give eachother our gifts in private," I tell Bella as she lifts the baby out of her little bathtub and wraps her in a towel.

"I was thinking the same thing," she whispers and walks back into her room. We get Kate ready for bed in silence and thankfully todays events have seem to tuckered the three week old out because she falls straight to sleep.

"So I have two presents for you," Bella says as she scoots the middle of bed and grabs a wrapped square from her night stand. I crawl and sit facing her holding a present of my own.

"You go first," I tell her. She bites her lip and hands me the box with a shy smile.

I rip through the paper to find a CD. I have to laugh at how sneaky she is because when we were shopping last week I was about to buy it but she suddenly got really sick and we had to leave immidiatley. Now I know why she felt better as soon as we left.

"Whats so funny?" she questions.

"You are a little sneak, you know that!" I say while tickling her.

"Oh darn! You caught me!" she says while laughing and squirming away from me. All of a sudden we are laying down facing each other.

"Whats the other gift?" I ask.

"You first!" she exclaims and I think I see a bit of blush but I dont push the matter. Instead I hand her the box I was hiding till now.

"I hope you like it," I whisper.

She looks at me with those big brown eyes and begins to slowly tear away the paper. Her hands start shaking when she realizes that its a jewlery box and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. When she looks up at me I nod egging her to open it and when she does her reaction doesnt dissipoint me.

"Oh Edward! Its beautiful!" she exclaims softly as to not wake up the baby. I smile and take the box from her lifting the locket out and holding it before her.

"Open it," I urge.

I see her bit her lip as she tries to pop it open and when she succeeds the water works start again. I cant help but chuckle when she throws herself into my lap.

"Edward, this is by far the best present of them all," she says as I hook the necklace around her neck. Its still open and we gaze inside of it together where there is a picture of Bella, Katherine, and I.

"Im glad you like it. I was worried it would be too much," I say while quietly laughing.

"It is too much! But I love it."

"Now that you have yours..." I trail off.

"I guess you can have your other present..." she says while looking at me. She looks a little nervous as she leans in towards me and I realize what my other present is.

Its like we are moving in slow motion and I dont know if I should stop her or... Hell who am I kidding!? Why would I stop her I have wanted this for three weeks now! I never pushed though, waiting for her to come to me when she was ready. Could that really be now? My inner monologue is suddenly holted when her soft lips meet mine. Just for what seems like a second our lips movie together before I pull away, not wanting to push to far. She back away and smiles at me.

"Thank you Bella," I whisper and rest my forehead against her.

"For...?"

"Giving me the best Christmas present ever," I whisper.

"Really? The best?" she questions.

"The very best... Merry Christmas Bella"

"Merry Christmas. Oh and Edward?" she whispers as we lay down next to eachother.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving not only the best present but the best Christmas EVER."

"Anytime Bella"

We snuggle on her bed until she falls asleep. I stay for a bit watching her sleep. How this beautiful girl came into my life is a complete mystery to me but I will be forever grateful that she did. Katherine and Bella are definately the best thing that could have ever turned up in my backyard and I will spend the rest of my life making sure they never want for anything... especially love.

**THE END!**

**Please forgive me for ending this story prematurely and thanks for even sticking with it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing! Just my original ideas! :)**

**Did you guys honestly think I would just end it without some sort of look into the future lol**

11

BPOV- (5 YEARS LATER)

"Mommy mommy mommy?!" I hear as my five year old daughter comes running into my and crashes right into me.

"Katherine, what have I told you about running in the house," I ask, scolding a bit.

"Not to do it," she giggles. "But mommy! Daddy says that I can finally go swimming, so I need my new keeny! Like now!"

I have to laugh at my daughters mispronunciation of "Bikini" as I walk over to her room and help her get dressed. Before I can even tell her to have fun or be careful she is down the stairs and out the door. Today is my 22nd birthday and my husband Edward has been planning this big party for about a month, along with the new pool that we installed at the beginning of summer Katherine has been on overdrive all summer long.

Edward and I have been together since that faithful day that I stumbled into his backyard, about five years ago. Since then we have graduated... gotten married... and welcomed our son, Edward Junior into the world. Who is now two years old. We moved to our own house in Seattle after high school and we both graduated from the University of Washington this past year. In a week I will start teaching at our local private school as a kindergarden teacher and Edward started medical school last week. You could say we are doing pretty well and it just got better because my shirtless husband just walked in.

"Well well well if it isn't my beautiful pregnant wife. In a bikini never the less... god you look like a hot mama," he says as he makes his way over to me. Oh I forgot to mention we are pregnant again! Thats right little miss Amelia Esme will be here in two short months.

"Well thanks! Now come help me tie this because I cant seem to reach it," I say sweetly while holding up the top of my bathing suit.

"Better yet we can just let it drop," he smirks and pulls my hands away, watching it fall to the floor. Before I can even speak he spins me around and takes my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god Edward! We we cant the kids.." I whimper out.

"Are happily swimming with my parents, siblings, and their cousins in the back yard," he tells me while dragging me to our bed. I cant help but giggle as he tries to hurry yank my bikini bottoms off.

"Oh Bella you wont be laughing soon," he chuckles as he dives between my leg. Damn he is amazing at this. The way his tongue moves against that bundle of nerves is euphoric, especially now with me being so sensitive.

"Oh oh Edward please!"

"Please what?" he hums against me.

"I need you" I whimper as he teases me with his fingers. God I hate it when he does that.

"Where? Here?" he asked as he thrust two fingers into me.

I cant even think straight as he continues to pump in and out until Im screaming shaking.

"God I never get tired of the way you cum," he says smugly as he gets up, his face glistening with my arousal. We have grown accustom to getting our fill this way with him finger fucking me and me sucking him off. I cant have real sex this far into my pregnancy Edward is a little to big for comfort at this point. If you know what I mean!

"Come here and let me help you with that," I giggle as I see his erection standing proudly in his swim trunks.

"Maybe later sweets. We need to get to your party," he winks while helping me into my swimwear and wrapping me in my sarong. Once we get downstairs and meet everybody outside the party is in full swing. All my friends from college and the entire family is eating, swimming, and just having a good time. Katherine is jumping of the little diving board into her uncle Emmett's arms and Junior is floating along side his aunt Alice and little cousin Emma, Alice and Jaspers first child.

"Happy Birthday, my darling," my dad says as he hugs me and kisses my cheek. My relationship with my father has gotten really good over the years and although we had some tough patches at the beginning with me and my trust issues I have to say I am thankful to have him in my life.

As I watch my husband jump into the pool and take our children into his arms I remember why I love him so much. He has never questioned his role in Katherine's life he was then and always will be her father, neither of us have. Once Junior was born it only enforced the fact that we were a family and always will be. Now with Amelia on the way, though she was a complete surprise, we couldn't be happier. This is my life, with my husband who is always their for me, my children who give me more joy and happiness then I could have ever imagined, and our family who continue to love us and support every thing we do. What else could I ask for.

**THE END!**

**Please forgive me for ending this story prematurely and thanks for even sticking with it! **


End file.
